


Keep Your Lies

by KinkyLuthor



Category: The Fosters
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ, Lesbians, Love, love is love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyLuthor/pseuds/KinkyLuthor
Summary: Love, lust, family.Callie and Mariana will have to choose one.





	1. Chapter 1

Callie pov.  
"Stef where are the coffee beans?"  
I look through the cabinet searching for the cure to my droopy eyes , and sleepy face. Not to mention my half being awake and half still being in bed.... In my mind of course.

"I don't know sweetie. Did you ask your momma?" 

I shook my head and proceeded to go upstairs to ask Lena about the coffee. Of course I walked really slow , and yawned every 4 minutes. 

I pause on the steps for a short break and another quick yawn. I was taking years to climb a few steps and all for the sake of coffee.  
"Callie"  
I look up quickly , or rather as quick as my sleepy mind would allow me to.

"Hey....."  
Mariana rolls her eyes at me.  
"Yeah id love to talk but I have a date"  
Suddenly I am fully awake , thoughts of needing coffee trailing far behind in past thoughts.

"A date "  
Mariana rolls her eyes once more as if she needed to attract any more attention to those beautiful eyes of hers.

I was silent so she decided to speak again.  
"Please move , I'll be late."

I move to the side my stomach churning.

"Can we talk when you get home?"

Already half way down the steps Mariana turns around and looks at me.  
"Kid , your pretty much the only one I ever wanna talk to" she flashes me a smile and makes her way to the door.

I stand on the stairs trying to figure out what exactly I was going upstairs to get.

 

Mariana pov.  
I wasn't lying to Callie about the date but I was lying about how impatient I was to get to this date. I was honestly hoping she'd kiss me or hug me or hell even fight me , just to waste my time so I could off this date.

Now don't get me wrong it's not like I don't wanna go out on dates , it's just ..... I wanna go out on dates with Callie. But of course my moms are shutting that down pronto. So here I am being forced in to going on a date by my moms in order to keep the peace and sanity in the house.

I twirl my hair as I look at the girl in front of me. She rambling on about something , but I can barely focus in on her words. I am day dreaming, thinking , and pondering and all about Callie.

I cut the girl off.  
"Hey I'm so so so sorry , but I have to go"  
The girl looks dismayed and even a little sad , if only she knew how little attention I had paid her this night she would be immensely glad that I was leaving.

I pat her bag and reinsure her that I'll text her , knowing if all goes well that I won't.

I leave the restaurant and text Callie.

Text M: Meet me in the park asap.  
Text C: why?  
Text M: just do this one favor for me please.  
Text C: I do a lot of favors for you do I need to spark your memory?  
Text M: at the park ;)

I put my phone in my back pocket and make my way to the park.

Once I get there callie is already standing at a park bench by the swings.

"Listen Mariana if you aren't gonna get here on time then I don't think you should be telling me to come because this is a lot and you know how Lena and Stef are and i don't want to upset them or you or anyone and I jus-"

I put my finger over her lips.  
"Shhhh. You're rambling . It's cute but it stops me from kissing you"

I pull her close around the waist with one hand, and pull her face closer to mine with the other.

" no more dates " she whisper.

I don't respond back , I just kiss her.


	2. Black Days

Callie pov.

I walked into the room that me and Mariana had once shared.

"Hmm it always feels different in here with out the two beds, not that we slept in separate ones too often anyway."  
Mariana gives me a smug smile and the goes back to reading her book.

I clear my throat.   
"I know we haven't talked about this much .... What ever this exactly is but , I have something really important to tell you"

Mariana sits up on her bed.  
"Okay Callie tell me please"

I clear my throat again , coughing on air this time. I was nervous. Really really nervous.

"Well I think it's very important that you know tha-"  
"Well what's going on here?" Brandon comes up behind me giving Mariana and me a hard look.

"Um n-nothing"  I slip past Brandon and make my way down stairs trying to avoid all contact with him and all judgment as well.

Mariana pov.  
Callie slipped past Brandon clearly trying to avoid any conflict that would arise. So of course I was left with Brandon standing in the door way of my room giving me a dirty look.

"You wanna know something Mariana"  
I roll my eyes , I did infact not wanna know something, especially not something coming out of Brandon's mouth. And yet he doesn't even wait for my reply.

"This thing you and Callie have going on is hurting Callie more then it's ever gonna hurt you"  
I roll my eyes again. "Thanks for your two cents"

I jump out my bed. And walk to the door frame where Brandon is still standing.  
"Now brother dearest if you don't mind, your room is that way" I point to the other side of the hallway , and close the door in his face.

I was getting really sick of all the butting in and the judgement that was being tossed around. Everyone acted as if we didn't know what was being said. I laugh to myself.

As if we wouldn't know man.

Every party , every family function , every school play or talent show, every day the main conversation was about us.

I knew that Callie needed this ...... This family .... These two loving women ..... This home. I wasn't trying to get inbetween that, but feelings are still feelings and of course they are valid.

I lay on my back and toss the book I was reading off the bed. What was it Callie had to tell me ?? I look at the door pondering if I should get up, I shake my head.   
"Nah. I'll just text her"

Text M: can you come here???  
Text C: is Brandon gone?  
Text M: yes. But I don't think you should be worried about him.... I mean I'm not :/  
Text C: yea mar mar maybe you aren't but I am.  
Text M: whatever that's stupid but do you.  
Text C: :(   
Text M: are you coming ?  
Text C: no   
Text M: can u tell me what u wanted to say?  
Text C: um ....  
Text M: cal ????   
Text C: I can't. Bye.

I put my phone on my dresser . That was weird really weird Callie never just ends conversations with me like that.   
Could she really be so scared that Brandon would Rat on is that she's trying to build up some type of wall? 

I huff , and make my way down stairs , whatever this was I wasn't gonna stand for it.

Callie is sitting on the couch.

"What's your issue ?!"  
She looks up from the Tv eyes wide.  
"What?"  
"Did I fucking stutter???what's wrong ?!"  
She lowers her head.  
"Can you lower your voice mar mar ?"

I roll my eyes. "Don't. Call me Mariana . I'm mad at you right now"

Callie stands up.  "Hush up. I just did that to get you to come down stairs , I was feeling too lazy to walk up the steps "

I laugh." You're a dick head you know that?"  
She shrugs and kisses me.

" I love you "  
I stare into her eyes perplexed.  
" that's what I wanted to tell you mar mar.... I love you"  
" I love you too"


	3. Danger

Mariana pov.  
"I'm leaving" I give my moms a hug and head out the door.  
I was going to a friends house for a little get together , nothing big or really serious.

I walk a few blocks to my best friends house and knock on the door. Some random guy opens it and I realize that what was supposed to be a get together was gonna turn into something far more serious.

Callie pov.

I was just getting over a Cold and had been sleeping all day. I yawn as I walk into the kitchen.   
"Good night sleepy head" Jesus joked.  
It was pitch black outside, I pulled out my phone and checked the time. 10:34pm.  
I laugh. "I guess your right Jesus. Goodnight"

He returns my joke with a smile.   
"Moms are gone and so are Jude and Brandon and also Mariana"  
I lean back on the table with my water in my hand. "Exactly where is Mariana?"  
Jesus gives me a look as if trying to warn me to think twice about whatever it is I had planned in my head.  
"A get together"  
I shake my head "get togethers are never just get togethers"  
Jesus shrugs and throws his trash away, and makes his way upstairs.

I decided to call Mariana, but I got the voicemail more than 4 times. I put on my coat and shoes.  
I walk to the bottom of the steps and yell up to Jesus.  
"IM GOING TO GET MARIANA"  
He yells back a muffled response and I leave.

Mariana pov.  
"Well help beautiful"   
A guy approaches me as I pour myself another drink.  
"Ugh get lost not interested" I set my cup down and turn away from the guy. When I turn back around he is gone. 

I walk back to the couch I was originally sitting on , downing my drink before I even get there.

At first everything was all good and then I started to feel sick and dizzy and very out of place. Suddenly everyone in the party was a complete stranger and I couldn't find anyone that I knew as my friend.  
I made my way up stairs stumbling from the dizziness. The only bathroom was upstairs and I really would have hated to puke on the nice furniture that was down stairs.

I get to the top of the steps and a boy grabs me. Everything is blurry so I can't see his face and I'm too weak to push him off of me.  
One blink I'm in a room.  
Two blinks theirs more than 1 guy.  
Four blinks theirs no one, but I can't really move.  
Why can't I move.  
Five blinks , they come back , they are taking pictures . I can't see faces on flashes.  
Six blinks, still I can not move.

Callie pov.  
I pull up to the house , park and go inside.  
I go to a girl I've seen in school. "Hey have you seen Mariana?"   
The girl nods and points to the stairs , I thank her then make my way to the second floor of the house.

I check 3 rooms before I get to the room Mariana is in. I almost couldn't stomach what I saw.   
"Shit Mariana your bleeding"   
I started to look for the source of the blood thinking it was coming from her leg or maybe her arm. Until of course she throws up blood right on my white shirt.

"Fuck mar mar what did you take?"  
I hold her face close to mine.  
"Mar mar tell me what you took"  
She can barely even say a word to me .   
"Cal...."

She passes out.

Shit . Shit. Shit . Shit.

A random girl walks past the room , I yell for her.  
"HELP ME ! PLEASE"  
she surprisingly comes and helps me pick up Mariana and carry her to the car.

My hands are shaky and I almost can't get my key into the ignition.  
"Where gonna get you some help baby . I promise"  
I speak to Mariana as if she can hear me talk to her but in retro respect she was passed out laying across the back seat a blanket wrapped around her.

I pick up my phone to dial Stefs number. I let go of the wheel for a second to press a number , a car comes speeding towards me. I'm in the wrong lane. I toss the phone down and get into the right lane just before the car hurdles into my side. I'd have to call Stef later, before I killed me and Mariana both.

I speed through red lights and ignore stop signs as I rush to the hospital. Mariana only gets up once to throw up more blood across the back windows , but then drops back down as if she's dead.

I pull up to the emergency part of the hospital , and run in praying someone was at the front desk.   
"PLEASE HELP"  
I have blood on my shirt and everyone is looking at me as if I killed someone.   
"STOP FUCKING LOOKING AT ME AND HELP"  
Nurses come out and start to touch me , checking to see if I'm hurt.  
"No not me. The car come to the car"

I run back outside and open the back seat to show Mariana and the now bloody car.  
They take her inside and put her on a gurney.  
I follow them and the gurney holding mariana's hand until the tell me that I can not go any further.

I kiss mariana's hands before letting go. "I'll be right here when your done mar mar " 

I watch the gurney slip past the doors and pray that she will be alright.


	4. Be Alright

Callie pov.  
I pace around the room trying to calm my self down. It had been hours since I had last let go off mariana's hand and watched her disappear behind those doors.

"My baby" Stef wraps her arms around me. I bury my head into her neck and let go of a few kept in tears.  
"She will be alright Callie okay?"  
My voice is shaky but I manage to answer her. "Okay"

Stef and Lena suggest that I go home , i insist that I stay since I didn't have school tomorrow anyway. 

" well Stef we do have to go to work tomorrow and Mariana does need someone to be here when she wakes up" Lena tries and work toward my case.  
Stef looks at me and rubs my shoulders.  
"Okay but you call us if you need anything , do you understand ?"  
I shake my head and hug them both before I walk over to Jesus.

Jesus looks sick and pale.   
"You wanna stay with me ? I'm not gonna go home"  
He shakes his head. "Nah. Hospitals make me sad. Just keep me posted. I'll be back later tomorrow"  
I nod and hug him.   
" see you guys tomorrow "  
Lena smiles at me and then they all leave.

I sit back on the couch and look around at all the families and the sad faces. I was one of those people right now in this very moment. It felt surreal.  
I laid my head down , hoping to get a minute or two of sleep. 

Mariana pov.  
When I woke up it was dark , very dark. I could hear the beeping of machines and the smell of freshly cleaned halls. It took me a minute but I realized that I was in a hospital.  
I couldn't even remember too much just me trying to go up stairs and then me feeling really sick..... And cal I remember cal.

I sit up , and press the button by my bed to call for a nurse. It only takes a minute for the nurse to come.   
"Good to see you up missy"  
I smile lightly.  
"Um can I see my family"  
She comes over to check the machine by my bed.  
"You just missed them. everyone is gone expect for the girl "  
I smile harder then before.  
"I want to see her"

The nurse smiles and tells me that she'll go and get her, but that I should try and not get up too much. I thank her and watch her leave.

Callie pov.

I run into the room and hug Mariana.  
"I'm so happy your okay"  
She hugs me back lightly. "Cal what Happened?"

I sigh and rub my temples trying to calm myself down.  
"I honestly don't know , but I swear to god I'm gonna fucking kill who ever made this happen"

Mariana laughs . " listen little flower, leave the detective work to the police in the house okay?"  
I nod.  
She looks at me tears in her eyes. "But thank you for coming and helping me"  
"Mar mar is help you even if it meant I wouldn't be able to help myself, which brings me back to something I've been meaning to tell you"

I stare at her. "You already told me you loved me hunny"  
I nudge her legs forcing her to scoot over and lay in the small bed next to her , her head resting on my chest.  
"That's not what I have to tell you love"  
She looks around the room clearly waiting for me to speak up.  
"Mar mar , I want us I do. But I ..... Well um when I went away , I sort of had sex with one of the girls from girls united and I meant to tell you I truly did. It was such a mistake. And I'm so sorry"

Mariana sits up and looks at me.  
"Did it mean anything"  
I shake my head no.  
"Callie get out my bed. Please"  
I try and grab mariana's hand but she pulls away.  
"Callie please" tears form in her eyes.  
I shake my head no.

She raises her voice. "CALLIE GET OUT!"  
I shake my head no again and wrap my arms around her.   
She struggles and tries to push me off of her. She starts to cry and her tears fall onto my shirt.

"Mar mar it was a mistake a horrible mistake and I take responsibility for it. I don't want anyone but you. I just .... I needed to tell you this"  
I wipe the tears from mariana's eyes.  
"I'm not leaving"  
She sighs. "Good. I'm mad but I honestly don't want you too"  
I smile. "Great now give me some covers"  
Mariana makes it so we both have enough covers on us as I wrap my arms around her.

I start to yawn and Mariana kisses my forehead.  
"Sleep tight little flower"


	5. Stay Intact

Mariana pov.  
I had just gotten home after 3 days in the hospital , in retro respect looking back on it maybe I shouldn't have set my cup down. I wish I remembered more than I did about the incident , like faces and names but I simply just did not.

"Hey my baby. Are you feeling up for school if not you don't have to go"  
I sigh and look at my moms as they stand in my door frame. I shake my head no and get under the covers.  
"Okay , you know momma is just up at the school so call if you need her"  
I shake my head up and down and pull the covers over my head waiting for them to disappear and the house to be empty.

I wasn't feeling human interaction, I honestly was still upset about Callie. How could she? Did she have no fucking respect for me or for us or hell even herself? I would have fought her right when she told me but I just wasn't healthy enough for any of that. Infact I actually needed her help while in the hospital since my moms have busy schedules and my own twin brother is deathly afraid of fucking hospitals. I needed her help and it was very distasteful.

"Hey baby I'm leaving"   
I roll my eyes under the blanket I wanted nothing to do with her.  
"Yeah ok can you stop calling me baby"  
I hear a sigh and then foot steps and the close of a door.   
They were all gone. I let a few tears drop before drifting off to sleep.

Callie pov.  
I knew that Mariana wasn't okay with the whole me having sex thing, so I wasn't exactly upset that she was ignoring me and trying to have as little contact with me as possible.

"Callie what's up with you Mariana?" I look up at Brandon and ponder his questions. I honestly wasn't sure.  
"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure it's none of your business" I try and speed walk away , praying my legs wouldn't give out from straining them, and the lack of sleep I've gotten in three days.

Brandon stops at his locker , I am already half way down the hall. He yells to me.  
"YOU CANT HIDE FOREVER."

Hide? I wasn't hiding. I was simply ignoring aspects of my life. 

I make a left and go the bathroom instead of going to my first period class. I stand in the bathroom mirror that is located above the sink and stare into the eyes that are my own that seem endless and empty.

"I hate you"  
Do you really?

My mind fights with me on every aspect. My words, my being , my soul , my thoughts all a conflict between myself.

"You ruin things"  
We ruin things.  
"You are me I am you so that's what I meant"  
Touché 

I felt crazy talking to myself. I turn on the faucet and splash some cold water on my face trying to wake me up out of this newly found bad dream.

You can not hide, they always find you. You hurt yourself the most and sooner than later you're gonna hurt the people you love the most.  
"SHUT UP"

I fall to the floor and plug my hears hoping that some how that would make the voices in my head pestering me stop.

No one hates you because of where you've been or what you've been through. Everyone hates you because you are distasteful, cold hearted , and a liar. You can't be trusted .... Or loved.

I bang my head against the cold bathroom wall. My head hurting in places I forgot my head could hurt. The room was spinning and everything was blurry. My vision was impaired . My 20/20 vision was nothing more than a fuzz of what the world used to be. I couldn't see properly.

A drop fell , and I realized that the blur was from tears. I haven't even realized that I had started crying.

"Can Callie come to the office please"

The intercoms roars in the bathroom making my head hurt even more. Lena's voice is clear and angry and I don't want to deal with it right now..... Or ever really.

You ruin everything. You ruin everything for everyone around you.  
"SHUT UP"

I'm bag to banging my head on the wall. Then suddenly I just drop to my side. I can see blood puddle up behind me. I close my eyes . My head hurts to bad to keep it open. I was ticking time bomb and I had just seriously hurt myself.

You'd be better off dead.  
"Shu-" I couldn't even speak 

The world was whirling, spinning and I felt like I just might puke all over the bathrooms pink marble floors.

Just close your eyes. That'll end it all. Look at you . Just close your eyes.

I gave in and did as I was told.


	6. Crossed

Lena pov.  
I had been looking for Callie for about 20 minutes now. I even managed to call her over the intercom but of course she didn't show up. I was furious at her for this sudden skipping spree she was having. I worked at this school , she represented me. 

"Brandon where is Callie?"  
Brandon eyes me , and then shrugs.  
"I don't know ...... I saw her go into the bathroom but that's was a little while ago"  
I nod. "Okay thanks hunny. No go back to first period , we'll talk later"  
Brandon nods and walks back into his classroom , as I make my way to the girls bathroom.

I open the door ready to be angry and yell and upset , but what I find is much more than a skipping Callie. Callie is laid out on the floor a puddle of blood pooling around her head area. Her eyes were closed. She looked Cold. Really cold.

I knell down beside her trying my best to keep my composure.   
"Callie sweetie , can you hear me?"  
I got no response back. I could feel my throat closing up and tears forming at the ridges of my eyes. How could we lose her when we just so recently got her back. How could she be slipping this far.

I get up and go to get a wet paper towel to see if I can put pressure on where ever it is she is bleeding. My mind was raging on. Maybe she got in a fight? Id have to call the police...... I'd have to call Stef. At that thought of Stef I look at the wall for some strange reason and I see blood. It looked as if someone just banged their head against it with pure force.

I looked down at the puddle of blood. She was bleeding from the back of her head. She had done this to herself. I let the tears edged in my eyes drop. How could we have been so clueless? So stupid. How could she have been so sad. So hurt. Felt so alone. How could we let this happen.

I wipe at my eyes with the palms of my hands and grab the wet paper towel trying to focus on the task at hand: making sure Callie comes out of this alive.

I press the wet paper towels to the back of her head applying as much pressure as possible.

"L-Lena?" Callie starts to blink slowly and then fully open her eyes.   
"Oh sweetheart you're okay"  
"My head hurts a lot" she tries to reach up and touch the back of her head but I stop her for fear of getting an infection.

Her palms touch the pool of blood that her head was just in and she looks up at me.   
"This ...... This is my blood ?"  
I only nod and help her off the ground.  
"You might have a concussion. We have to take you to the hospital"  
She doesn't say much after that only leans on me and tries her best to close her eyes again but I won't let her in fear that this time she might not wake back up.

I call Brandon to help with the weight of carrying Callie.

He comes as quickly as possible and grabs her other side as we make our way to the front door of the school.

"Woahhhh. What's going on"  
I look at monte too stressed and worried to really give her straight forward answers.   
"This doesn't concern you. It's a family matter"

Me and Brandon leave out the doors with Callie leaving behind monte.

I toss Brandon the keys. "You drive"  
Brandon nods quickly and makes his way to the front seat . I get in the car with Callie and lay her head on my lap.

"L-L-L-Lena I'm s-s-s-son cold"  
I keep applying pressure to her wound with one hand and with my other hand I hold her's.

"I know Callie it'll be okay "

I hope.

Callie attempts to close her eyes a few more times but I stop her.  
"Stay awake darling. You have to stay awake"

"But it's s-so c-cold"  
I nod trying to keep my tears away. "I know baby I know. Just hold on, please "

We get to the hospital emergency room and they strap her to a gurney. How ironic it was that Callie spent a whole 3 days here and now she is back , but this time it's for herself and not for someone else. 

I call Stef and proceed to pace around the waiting room with Brandon.

"Calm down"  
"I can't Brandon."  
"I'm worried too"  
I sigh and wrap my arms around Brandon.   
"It'll be okay . She likes to fight . She'll fight this."

But I wasn't so sure of my words. Callie is clearly fighting a more serious bad out side of her self than she is with normal day to day things. Yes she was a fighter but was she going to be able to fight back against herself? 

I hoped for the best but prepared my self for the worst.

 

Stef pov.

I run into the waiting room and immediately Lena gets up and hugs me.

" she was so sad . So hurt . She jus-"  
I hug her tighter. "Shhhh shhh. It's okay baby it's okay"

Lena was a wreck a true wreck. I ask her for the full story and she proceeded in telling me the horrific tale.

I wasn't so amazed that Callie was so sad me and Callie had ,had endless conversations and sometimes those conversations weren't really the happiest or the funniest.

Callie had a lot going on . I wondered if I could have helped stop this. Help her better heralded and not break like this. Never allow anything to break her like this.

I walk over to Jude's seat and squat in front of him. "Hey kiddo"  
He looks up at me but doesn't even make the effort to say hello back.  
"I know you are upset and sad Jude but your sister isn't going out with out a bang. Have faith"  
Jude nods and then throws his hands around me with out warning. I smile and hug him back.

"I love you okay ?"  
"I love you too"

Now come on let's go get a snack from the vending machines looks like we are gonna be here for a little while.


	7. Parts Of Her Soul

Mariana pov.  
My moms had left me and Callie at the house since infact we were both hurt me now less than Callie. So it was just me and Callie in the house alone.

I was still mad but I just didn't want Callie to think I hated her, because I infact didn't hate her. Or rather I wasn't capable of hating her.

"Hey mom told me to check in on you"  
Callie looks up from her phone. "Oh okay......"  
I turn to leave Callie's room but she calls my name.

"Uh yes?"  
"If you want to watch a movie or something that would be fine..... You know if you are bored"  
I smile. "I'd love that. On on condition. We talk about what you told me in the hospital "

Callie nods in agreement and I leave to grab some snacks from the kitchen. 

"you know your practically better now. You should be at school" Callie is shouting at me from up stairs.  
I roll my eyes , ignoring her notion of my clearly better health.  
I grab the popcorn and the water and go back up the steps.

"Really if you must know , I have a headache."  
Callie touches her head and scrunches her nose. "Tell me about it"

I frown as I set down the pop corn and water.   
"Cal how did that even happen?"  
"Well mar mar lets just say I'm having a hard time within myself"

Within herself ?

I was remotely confused but I figured this wasn't the time for that conversation. So I change the conversation.

"So the sex thing"  
I sit on the end of her bed , realizing that We did indeed need boundaries.  
She stuffs her face with popcorn before responding.

"It meant nothing. I just thought I'd never get to like see you again. It was stress sex . Or depression sex more so. It meant absolutely nothing"

I eye the tv as I open my water. "You sure"  
I see Callie wrap her arms around me.  
"I am sure."  
I nod . "Alright little flower..... I believe you"

"Great now cal actually get in the bed please"  
I shake my head no. "Sorry. We can't .... Moms might come home to check in on us"  
She nods. "I forgot. Alright . This is fine then"

Callie pov.  
I still wasn't aloud to walk around too much in fear that I'd get too dizzy , hit my head again and this time really go into a coma. But against the doctors orders and everyone else's I went down stairs while everyone was getting seated for dinner.

"Callie baby no I told you I would bring up your food"  
I look at Lena and hold onto the wall just for safety. "I know Lena but I really want to eat dinner with everyone if that's okay"  
Lena looks at Stef before shaking her head yes and helping me to my seat.

I put my arms on the counter in case I need to rest for a second. 

"So what did you guys do today" Brandon eyes me and Mariana.  
Mariana only rolls her eyes like she usually does when Brandon asks about us or what we have going on.

"Yeah what did you guys do?" Stef chimes in.  
"Well me and Mariana just watched movies and stuff"  
"Oh well that's good "

Brandon mumbles something under his breath but I just ignore him and start to eat my food.

"So how was school ? Am I missing anything ?"  
I look at Jesus and Brandon but also Jude just to include him.

Of course Jude speaks up first. "I had this big project , and I got the highest grade"  
I was really happy for Jude, school was never really his strong hold.  
"That's great buddy" I reach over the table and give his hand a squeeze.

"Well I didn't have as much luck on my project .... School sucks." Jesus proclaims as he rolls his eyes.  
"Well you need school . It's important " Lena replies.  
"Your momma is right" Stef chimes in.

Suddenly everyone is talking yet I can't really distinguish who is. The room is also getting very blurry and I can no longer see faces clearly.

I try to stay calm and not say anything to scare everyone but the truth of the matter is that my vision was knocking out and I was dizzy , very very dizzy.  
I hold onto the table trying to steady myself , trying to give myself time to be alright again but it wasn't working.

I let go of the table for just a second, and immediately I drop to the floor .  
I hit my head on the ground within seconds all I can see is blackness .


	8. Tragedy

Mariana pov.  
"Aren't you technically still sick too? Should you be here?"  
I turn around quickly and grab Brandon's shirt, lifting him out the green hospital waiting chair.  
"FOR ONCE CAN YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP?! YOU ARENT MY DAD OR MY MOM OR ANYONE I SHOULD BE LISTENING TO SO SHUT THE FUCK UP !"

I let go of his shirt , leaving Brandon to land back on his chair hard. Jude only stares at me and then Brandon.  
I go back to pacing around the waiting room.

"Sweetie you okay?" I can hear my mom but I'm not paying much attention.  
I see Jude get up and walk over to her, he tries to whisper but it isn't working very well.

"Stef she kinda 'jacked up' Brandon"  
" jacked up?" She was confused. Not at the word but at the situation.  
Jude nods and goes back to his seat by Brandon.

I feel a warm hand on my shoulder.  
"Darling if you aren't okay that's alright"  
I nod trying to force back the bad feeling that was crawling up my throat.

"Mom it's not fair" I turn around to face her.

It only takes her 3 seconds to grab me by my shoulders and wrap her arms around me.

"I know baby I know" she rubs my back as my chest heaved, my tears sliding down her brown leather jacket.  
" is s-s-she gonna b-b-b-be o-o-okay mom?" My speech was horrible and I was developing an impending stutter .  
I hear a sigh and then I feel another pat on my back , but no answer, no it's gonna be okay. I heard not one she's gonna be fine. I saw no smiles and no laughs . No one said she'd come out of this. So I was left to fear the worst. I was left to think the worst. 

Callie was going to die.

 

Jude pov.

We'd been at the hospital so many times over the last 3 months that I told my moms we should start to live here.... As a joke of course. 

Unsurprisingly no one was in the mood for a joke at this time and Stef only gave me a soft smile to show that she had acknowledged the fact I was talking.

Everyone was sad. Everyone was lost. Everyone was hurt. Everyone was scared. And everyone was tying to keep an extensive eye on me. They were all waiting for me to break down.   
I was the brother, the younger brother at that. I was supposed to be a wreck.

The type of wreck that jumps over the casket while it's being lowered into the ground. The type of wreck that a doctor is when they can't let go of a patient and call the time of death , so they keep trying to revive them. The type of wreck that an cheated on girlfriend/boyfriend was. I was supposed to be the type of wreck siblings are when one of them could be dead within minutes.

But I wasn't.

I was always the strong one , Callie was the soft one , she broke and I didn't. I was still being strong for her. I had no choice. I knew for a fact that she wasn't being strong in their on her own so I had to maintain my strength for her out here. That way maybe just maybe she will come out of all of this okay.

I wasn't a wreck, for her.

 

Stef pov.

"Mrs.foster?" I stand up.  
Me and Lena had agreed that I was far more fit for bad news than she was so that when the doctor came I would stand up and talk to him while she sat with the kids.

"Yes I am her."  
The doctor puts his hand on my back and leads me away from my family.   
"Okay well Mrs.foster we have some bad news"  
I brace myself, and try to keep my composure.

"Callie is at risk of dying. The first time she uh ... Banged her the first time she produced a closed head injury. Which means that it didn't break her skull, surprisingly she didn't go into a como"  
The doctors clears his throat before he continues.  
"But this time when she fell the head injury was far worse. Instead of still having a closed head injury , she now has a penetrating head injury. And it is causing a lot of tissue bleeding in the subdural hematoma area"

I swallow hard. "Okay doctor. Well what does that mean ?"  
"Well Mrs.foster it means that is is very likely that Callie could bleed out..... "  
I start to blink away tears.   
"But good news we can do surgery and it is highly likely that she will come out fine and better than ever"  
I look up at the doctor. "50/50 chance ?"  
The doctor laughs. "No Mrs.foster more like 80/100"

I let a soft laugh escape my mouth. "I like those odds a whole lot better doctor.....we want the surgery."

The doctor nods and pats my back. "I will tell you when we are getting ready to take her down"

I smile. "Alright thank you"  
The doctor walks away but I stand in the middle of the hall for a second trying to figure out how I was gonna break this to everyone else.


	9. Road

Callie pov.  
I blink my eyes a couple of time before I can see clearly around the room. The lights were really bright in this room..... Or maybe it was just me. I try to sit up but a hand presses me down.

"Please don't darling" I can hear Stefs voice directing me to stay laying down.  
I swallow hard before speaking. "Is everyone here?"  
I don't hear Stef for a long moment.

"Uh yeah everyone expect Mariana"  
I nod. "She had something to do today?" I was trying to give her an excuse , trying to avoid the fact she might have not came to see me.  
Stef kisses my forehead, before shaking her head no.

I sigh and try to gather myself before any tears start to fall. I look at Stef who is standing over me. Suddenly I want to change the conversation , suddenly I don't want to think or know about Mariana. 

"So what happened?"  
"You had an penetrating head injury. You were bleeding inside your brain" I can hear Jude's voice from across the room.  
"That's sick"  
"I thought so too" Jude says in agreement.

Everyone gives a muffled laugh that sounds as if they are all in excruciating pain. Stef looks at me again before making the choice that they should all go home. Jude offers to stay a little longer but Lena reminds him of his test tomorrow and he reluctantly agrees to leave.

Stef and lean stand on both sides of my hospital bed and lean down to give me a momma sandwich. I smile. I needed this. I needed them. 

They all get their bags and wave goodbye to me and then they are gone.

 

Mariana pov.  
I hadn't been to a party since I had gotten deathly sick from that last one, but I needed this.... I need to drink and to smoke and to forget.

I stand in the middle of the house that I didn't know. Lexi grabs my arm.  
"You want a drink? Or would you rather just stand still here?"  
I shake my head and smile "a drink would be nice"

I'm lead to the kitchen and I can't help but look down at the skirt Lexi has on. She looked good , really good. I bite my lip thinking I should have rethought the ripped jeans and hoodie. Maybe I should have put fourth and effort, regardless of if I knew any of these people or not.

Lexi hands me my first drink and then the next thing I know I've downed 12 drinks altogether.  
I was running on pure alcohol, no food , no water , no nothing.

I'm pressed against a wall while Lexi dances on me, a bottle of pineapple vodka in my hand. I'd never drunk out of the bottle before but tonight was a clear pass. The love of my life could be dead by time I got around to getting back to the hospital , the love of my life could be dead right now.

I start to choke on tears that want to come out. I start to chug the bottle of vodka. I hear people screaming , cheering me on. I finish the bottle and everyone hugs me and gives me high fives. I lean over slightly but Lexi grabs me pressing all her body way against me. She was far less drunk than I was. Infact she seemed remotely fine.

"Have you DRUNK?" My words came out at different pitches and I couldn't control it.  
"Well I have Bu-" I put my index finger over lexi's lips.  
"Let's , LETS go" 

Lexi looks at me and then agrees. She grabs my hand and leads me to the door. I reach down and grab another bottle of vodka off the table, and try to down it.  
Lexi turns around and glares at me, I side eye her and continue to chug, allowing people to start back up cheers.

"Mariana you are gonna get sick, really sick" Lexi demands I stop drinking for the Sake of my health but I shrug her off and finish the bottle.

Lexi turns to leave but I grab her arm. I look at her and my eyes start to water.  
"I need this Lexi...... I-I-I need this"  
Lexi nods and pulls me into a hug.

I start to cry and shake with tears I've been holding in. Lexi rubs my back and tries to calm me down. By now everyone is starting at me and Lexi. I can no doubt tell that Lexi is giving everyone the glare of death and I can't even see her face.

"It's alright. I promise , it's alright" Lexi runs her hands through my hair and holds me tighter.  
I sigh trying to stop myself from crying.

Could she really promise that it would be alright? Is that a promise anyone can actually make, and keep?


End file.
